vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MetalGarurumon
|-|Metalgarurumon= |-|Metalgarurumon X= Summary MetalGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". It is the final form of Garurumon, and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body, whose number is rivaled by those of MegaGargomon, the high-temperature counterpart to the low-temperature MetalGarurumon. Invisible lasers are radiated from the four laser sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such asinfrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms which grow from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at extremely high speed Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | At least 5-B Name: MetalGarurumon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Classification: Mega-Level Data-Type Digimon, Metal Wolf Beast/Cyborg/Android Age: Varies between media Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Ice Manipulation, Ice Resistance, can generate absolute zero temperatures with Cocytus Breath attack, the four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Tactical Vision (can see infrared and other information along with lock-on reticules), acting as a sensory backup, Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Killed a Dark Master; the 4 Dark Masters remade and controlled the Digital World. On par with Wargreymon; more powerful than Megakabuterimon who destroyed Vademon's realm) | At least Planet level as MetalGarurumon X (Overall increased stats, contended with Omnimon for a short period of time) Range: At least several hundred meters, possibly a kilometer Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2884+) likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Comparable to WarGreymon) | At least FTL (Kept up with Omnimon's flight speed) Durability: Small Planet level via powerscaling | At least Planet level (Survived a serious attack from Omnimon, albeit with grave injuries and needed a great deal of time to recuperate) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Casually lifted a large piece of a skyscraper and knocked it into the air so Wargreymon can kick it) Striking Strength: Class XJ | At least Class XJ+ Stamina: Quite high Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human intellect give or take Weaknesses: No real weaknesses Notable Attacks and Techniques: As Metalgarurumon Metal Wolf Claw '(''Cocytus Breath): Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. '''Grace Cross Freezer: Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. Garuru Tomahawk: Fires a missile from its chest. Metal Wolf Snout: Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. As Metalgarurumon X Metal Wolf Claw (Cocytus Breath): Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. Garuru Tomahawk: Fires a missile. Garuru Burst: Unleashes its entire ordinance. Grace Cross Freezer Metal Storm Note: Digimon Directory Key: MetalGarurumon | MetalGarurumon X Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Cyborgs Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai